1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bowstring drawing device for a crossbow, and more particularly to a bowstring drawing device that is detachably mounted on the crossbow and is easily operated.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional bowstring drawing device is undetachably mounted on a crossbow (50) and comprises a reeling device (60) and a hook (70). The crossbow (50) contains a butt (52), a barrel (54), a bowstring holder (56) and a bow assembly (58). The barrel (54) is attached between the butt (52) and the bow assembly (58) and has a front end, a rear end, and a trigger (542). The bowstring holder (56) is mounted at the rear end of the barrel (54). The trigger (542) is movably attached under the barrel (54) to operationally actuate the bowstring holder (56).
The reeling device (60) is directly mounted on butt (52) and can not be detached from the crossbow. The hook (70) is slidably mounted on the barrel (54) to draw the bowstring to the bowstring holder (56) by operating the reeling device (60). However, because the reeling device (60) is undetachable from the butt (54), the bowstring drawing device (60) may become an obstacle and redundant accessory when some users do not want to use the bowstring drawing device (60).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved and detachable bowstring drawing device to obviate the aforementioned problems.